This invention relates to a small vehicle and more particularly to an improved type of small, single passenger vehicle that is used by physically challenged individuals.
There is a type of four-wheel vehicle that is commonly used by individuals that have physical disabilities that make it difficult for them to walk long distances. Basically this type of vehicle is powered by an electric motor which, in turn, receives energy from one or more storage batteries carried on the vehicle.
With this type of vehicle, it is desirable to ensure that the vehicle has at least four wheels and those four wheels are relatively widely spaced. That is, the tread of the front and back wheels is maintained fairly large so as to maintain stability for the vehicle.
Because of the nature of the user, it is desirable if the seat of the vehicle is positioned in an area that the rider can move to a position close to the seat in a standing condition and then sit in the seat rather than having to climb into the vehicle to become seated. Vehicles of this type that have been previously proposed, however, have not lent themselves to this type of entry, for a variety of reasons.
One of the reasons is that the battery storage for the vehicle normally takes up a fairly wide area and requires a rather strong structure to support the weight of the batteries. The batteries may be carried by the frame in proximity to the seat and thus, the frame and/ or body tends to become widened in the area of the seat. This widening of the frame in the seat area makes it difficult for the occupant to enter the vehicle by merely sitting in the seat and then swinging his legs into position.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved small vehicle that facilitates entry, particularly by physically challenged persons.
Even though it is desirable to maintain a relatively narrow area in the proximity to the seat, the vehicle structure should be such that the occupant, when seated, can place his feet in a fairly widely spread position so as to afford stability and security. As has been noted, this can be achieved with the prior art type of devices but when this is done, entry is made difficult.
It is, therefore, a still further object of this invention to provide an improved small vehicle construction wherein the rider may conveniently sit with his feet in a widely spaced position but nevertheless can approach the vehicle close to the seat so that he can enter it by merely seating himself on the seat.
As has been noted, this type of vehicle is normally powered by an electric motor and electric batteries. Obviously, the battery should be rechargeable to facilitate life and reduce expense. The previous type mounting arrangements for the batteries have mounted the batteries in a generally vertical position and this requires a fairly large frame assembly and mounting arrangement for holding the batteries. Also, this means that to charge the batteries, the vehicle must be moved to proximity with the battery charger. This is not always feasible or desirable. However, the weight of the batteries and their positioning and prior art type constructions has made it difficult for the user to remove the batteries and move them to a remote location for charging.
It is, therefore, a still further object of this invention to provide an improved electrically powered small vehicle wherein the batteries are mounted in such a way that they can be easily removed and installed without the operator having to bend to pick them up or lift them from a low position.
In order to facilitate the utilization and removal of batteries, it may be desirable to provide several battery packs each of which can be removed and installed separately. Of course, this generally decreases the useable area of the vehicle. At times, however, it is desirable if the vehicle can provide a storage compartment that can be sealed or locked and which contain personal articles.
It is, therefore, a still further object of this invention to provide an improved small vehicle having battery carriers and at least one of which can serve as a storage compartment for objects other than batteries if desired.
It should be readily apparent from the foregoing description that it is desirable to provide a vehicle of this type that will have a relatively narrow body frame and assembly, particularly in the vicinity of the seat so as to permit the rider to enter the seat by merely standing beside it and sitting in position. However, it is also desirable to provide some form of suspension system for the vehicle upon its wheels so that the ride will be smooth and stable. This means that the suspension systems previously employed have required relatively large and wide frames and thus have made the access to the vehicle more difficult.
Alternatively the wheels have not been mounted for suspension movement relative to the frame. This obviously results in a harsh ride and possible loss of stability.
It is, therefore, yet another object of this invention to provide an improved wheel suspension system for a small vehicle and frame arrangement wherein the frame can be narrow in the area adjacent the rider's seat but the vehicle will have good suspension and stability.